Charms
by AbayJ
Summary: Jason is married to Brenda but when he meets Courtney Matthews will he be able to stay faithful to her or will he fall for Courtney's charms. Please R/R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Okay another fic. I know I'm spreading myself thin here and I have 4 stories going here plus this one. I have so many ideas and I want to get them all down and share them with you all. But I would just like to have three stories going at a time. So I need your guys help. I really don't want to drop two but I need to because I am worry I won't be able to give them equal attention. Actually I know I won't be able to give them all equally attention so I was hoping you guy's will help me choose which two to stop writing. Okay her are the choices:  
  
1. The Real Thing 2. Unexpected 3. This Was Meant to Happen 4. Things Happen Charms - please read the first chapter before you choose this one.  
  
Thank you guys for your help.  
  
Okay enough about that. This fic is about Courtney Matthews and Jason Morgan. Jase is married Brenda but they didn't marry for convince but because the fell for each other. Sonny is not Courtney brother but he is her good friend. She came to P.C. to get away from an abusive home. Sonny helped her get out and got her the loft that she now lives in and a job at Carly's club. She was never married or any of that story line. Carly and her are best friends and Carly hates Brenda still. When Courtney meets Jason.Um well read, chapter on and you will find out. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
I love you all. Please help me decide which two fic to stop writing for now. Thank you. Please R/R.  
  
Love, Ashley 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Courtney walked into her new home. She was so happy to be in Port Charles and if it wasn't for Sonny, she wouldn't be here. Hell she might even be alive. He father liked to beat her and her mother. Finally her mother had got tried and up and left while Courtney was at a friends house. The next day when she come home her father had beat her until she was bleeding from many parts on her body. When her father had lest. Most likely to drink himself stupid, she got off the floor and into her bedroom. Her mother had left a note:  
  
Dear Love,  
  
I am sorry I was never able to protect you. I am sorry I left you like I have but it is the only way. You are now twenty and are in the process of getting your own place. Try to get away from you father as far as you can. I love you and I want the best for you. Call Sonny. I know when I told you to before, you said you didn't want to infer in his life. That he has so much going on. I called him yesterday and told him what was going on. He told me to get out of there and tell you to call him. Please do it. I love you. I will miss and I hope to see you soon. Go to Port Charles. GO to Sonny.  
  
Love, Mommy,  
  
When she had first read the letter, she felt hurt and betrayed but the next day when her father had come home drunk and tried to rape her she knew she needed to call Sonny. When she had pushed her father down and he passed out, she ran into her room and got her cell. She called Sonny and told him what had happen. She had met with sonny when she was younger and they still lived in NYC. Her older brother had hung out with him. Courtney may have been about 10 or 9 when she met him. He had liked her brother and liked her. They became closer and closer to one another. One day her brother got killed in a shoot out. Sonny had already left but he came back for the funeral. He had promised her brother a long time ago if anything happen to him he would watch out for Courtney but she was so angry at everyone she pushed everyone away. Then later on she pulled a lot of the people back but never Sonny.  
  
Sonny had forgiven her. He had found her a place to live. A place to work, his wife new club The Cellar as hostess. It paid really well and she had made a new friend in Courtney. Sonny had told her that she was like the little sister that her always wanted and she told him that he was like the big brother that she missed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Dammit Brenda what ARE you doing with him?" Jason asked his wife. He had caught her with Jax when he came home. He had been gone for about 3 weeks. He knew something was going even before he left. He loved Brenda but she was always with Jax. She would go shopping with him, dancing, clubbing, and dinner. He could handle that. Sure he didn't like it but he could deal with it. What he couldn't handle her going to bed with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. I missed you and something just happened."  
  
"Yeah your weakness came back. Look I want him out of here before I get back. When I do, we are going to have a long talk. No I know what's better you to stay here I will go stay with Sonny and Carly or I'll go stay at Jake's but whatever my choice is. I really do not want to talk to you for awhile." Jason said in a cold voice. The funny thing is that he felt more heartbreak when Liz slept with Zander then he did at this moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. I love you. Please Jason." She cried as Jason walked out the door. She watch him get on the elevator. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to go ride his damn motorcycle. Dammit. Why do I always fall for Jax? Why?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Courtney was at Sonny's and Carly penthouse. She was waiting for she do get ready. Sonny walked in the door. "Hey Court. Waiting for Carly."  
  
"Yeah we're going to the cellar together." She stood up and walked over to the wet bar and refilled her glass with water.  
  
"Do you always dress like that to work?" Sonny asked. She was wearing a leather skirt that came to about mid thigh. A tight long sleeved white shirt and black boots that laced up in the back with white laces.  
  
"What wrong with it?" Courtney asked with a edge to her voice.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a little sexy."  
  
"That the point."  
  
"Oh. Whatever. It's your body. If you want to show it off that fine with me."  
  
"Sonny stop." Carly said as he came down the stairs. She was wearing a leather skirt but her came to her knees and had slits on each side that came to her thigh. She had on a tight red long sleeved shirt with same kind of boots as Courtney but her had read laces.  
  
"Maybe I should come to the Cellar to watch you to. You both look good."  
  
"Thank you and I would love you to come with us."  
  
"Okay I think I will. Let's go."  
  
"The three people went to the Cellar.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Courtney was standing at the entrance of the club. She had everyone seated and was waiting for another person. Then a guy came down the stairs. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue T-shirt with leather coat. 'Damn he is sexy.' She thought to herself. "Hi may I help you."  
  
"Yeah a table for one." Jason said. He didn't know who this girl was and she didn't know who he was. He didn't know Carly had hired a new hostess. This girl look sexy as hell. That leather skirt, the shirt, the hair, the smile and her sexy blue eyes. 'Stop it Morgan you're a married man.' He thought to himself 'Yeah to a cheater'  
  
"Okay right this way." She led him over to his table. He watch how her little ass shook as he walked. Damn this girl was built. "Your waitress or waiter will be right with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled to him and walked off. He followed her all they way to her post. He saw Sonny and Carly coming his way.  
  
"Hey Jase I didn't know your were back. Why aren't you with Brenda?"  
  
"Well me and her had fight and I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay. I understand. So I see you met Courtney."  
  
"Oh you meant the new hostess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice."  
  
"She is like a little sister to me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Jason could say.  
  
"Courtney!" Carly called over. She came over and stood by Sonny. "I want you to meet me and Sonny's best friend. Jason Morgan."  
  
"Hello, nice to formally meet you."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
"Me and Carly are getting ready to leave. Will you be okay?"  
  
"I can call a cab or I could call Max if I need a ride."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember girls day out."  
  
"Yes Carly. Bye." She gave the older women a hug and then turn and gave Sonny a hug.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I always am."  
  
"Bye the two of you."  
  
"Well I better get back to my position."  
  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"You too." With that, Courtney went back to the front of the club.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The club was getting ready to close and Jason was still there. He was still nursing the Scotch and rocks that he had almost order a hour ago. He was mainly watching how Courtney moved around the club. How her hips swayed, he little ass shook, how her breast moved as she moved at a fast pace, and how her smile lit up the whole room. Then he saw a guy getting a little to familiar with her. She was trying to shake him but he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"I think the lady so to leave her alone." Jason said in a cold voice.  
  
When the man saw who was talking to him, he quickly apologized to Courtney. "I'm sorry Mr. Morgan. I didn't know she was a friend of yours." With that man laid a twenty on the table and all but ran out of the club.  
  
"Thanks." Courtney said.  
  
"It's okay. Look you're about closed and I'm sure the rest of these people can handle it. Let me take you home."  
  
"Um thanks I would like that." Courtney went to tell the head waitress that she was leaving and asked if she could lock up."  
  
"Sure no prob." The young lady said.  
  
Her and Jason went to his bike. He looked at her then at the bike. It wouldn't work. Especially with that skirt. "Let me call a limo and I will pick my bike up later tonight."  
  
"Okay." The limo came around and they got in. When the reached her loft and then her door she looked at him. "Thank you for the safe return home."  
  
"Your welcome." He watch as her lips moved. The full and soft and he bet they were also sweet. She moved closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Then he did what he wanted to do since he met her. He gave her a kiss. At first, she didn't return it but by the time his tongue was in her mouth, she began to. Her tongue stroked his and his hers. Her hands were on his neck and his were now on her hip. He pulled her closer and continued to kiss her. He pulled her. He had to ask her before this went any farther. "Are you sure?"  
  
She answered him by kissing him. Nibbling on his lips. Stroking his tongue with her own. Tasting him deeply. He moved his hand between them and put it up her shirt and stroked her breast beneath her bra. She pulled away and whispered that they needed to go inside. He moved away and let he unlock the door. He picked her up and walked into the loft. He kicked the door shut and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N Okay quickly before I get to Chapter Two I want to say that. My friends who read my stories and tell me personally what they think of them. They told me that I could keep five stories going so I am going to try I am sorry if I don't post for awhile I want to get a chapter done for each chapter. Therefore, this may be the last time I post for awhile. Thank you everyone who reads my fiches. I love you all. Ashley.  
  
Chapter Two  
Jason POV  
  
Oh lord what have I done? Last night it seemed like a good idea. A way to get back at Brenda but now all this was really going to do is hurt two very special women. God. He was going to hurt the two women he cared about.  
  
I need to get out of here. He couldn't be here any longer or he would want to make love to her again. No..no making love is what I do with Brenda. What I had with Courtney was sex. Plain and simple sex. Maybe not plain but it was sex.  
  
Then why do you feel like it was more? Why are you hating walking out before she even wakes up? a little voice in that back of his head asked. Because it wasn't just sex. It was making love and you damn well know it.  
  
No it was only sex, he said back to the voice. Sex that is all. Great sex but only sex.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jason walked out of the loft feeling like a jackass. He had left her a note telling her to meet her to meet him at Kelly's to talk. He had to tell he that he was married and that they couldn't see each other again. That he was sorry. "Dammit why did I take my ring off." He muttered to himself.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Courtney woke up to a empty bed. She reached over to see if the man who had captured her heart with one night of passion. It could be that he was only her second lover but she knew it wasn't. He was so gentle, so kind, so caring, and so responsive. He treated her like a princess. All four times. When she reached over all she felt was paper. She picked it up and saw it was a note from him.  
  
Dear Courtney, I want to meet with you at Kelly's. We really have to talk about something. Please meet me there around nine or ten.  
  
Jason  
  
For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this meeting. She looked at her clock to see what time it was. It was quarter till nine. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
After that, she got dress in a pair of low-rise flare jeans and black tank top. She pulled her jean coat and left.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
She saw Jason sitting at the corner table. When she saw his face and it was creased with a frown, she knew something was wrong. She went to stand next to him and leaned down to give him a kiss. He turn his head right before her lips hit his cheek her kiss hit his mouth. It was supposed to be a quick peck but it turn in to a deep passionate kiss. He put his hands around her waist and held her in place. When he felt that it was getting a little out of control, he pulled back. "We need to stop and talk please."  
  
"Okay." Courtney sat opposite of him.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Jason asked.  
  
"Just coffee please."  
  
Jason called over Penny and got to cups a coffee for them. They sat in silence until they came. "Look Courtney there is something I should have told you before last night."  
  
"What?" Courtney asked.  
  
"You are going to be mad at me but can you control your temper so we won't make a scene."  
  
"Maybe but I have know what is before I make a scene."  
  
"This is really hard to say, so I am just going to say it." Jason paused. Looking into her deep blue eyes. Full of life and love to give to someone who deserved it. "I'm married Courtney." Jason said at last.  
  
"What?" Courtney said in a cold tone.  
  
"Courtney." he saw the rage in her blue eyes.  
  
"What?" she said again. He voices raising slightly. "Your married?"  
  
"Yes, Courtney."  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
"Court."  
  
"You made love to me while you are married to another woman?"  
  
"Court.."  
  
"You Jackass."  
  
"Please calm down."  
  
"No! Dammit! I will not calm down. You lied to me. Let me ask you something. Was I good laid? Was I responsive enough? Was I sexy enough for you? Was I a good fuck? Hell I must have been good. Do you want to pay me too now?"  
  
"Courtney it wasn't lik."  
  
"Do not tell me what it was like!" she snarled. "I know what you wanted and you got it. Oh I think you might want to know something because I am sure you don't remember, you know our second time around, while you're thighs were quivering you said something. You said I love you Courtney. I might not know what you wife's name is, I pretty sure it isn't Courtney." Courtney stood up. She went over to Jason. " Let me tell you something else. You were really good, I hope I was just as good." Jason saw the tears that were in her eyes.  
  
Jason went to grab her arm before she left and when he did she turned around and slapped him soundly on the cheek. "Let go!" she sound in a looked cold voice. He did immediately he put his had up to his cheek and watch her walk out of the dinners. Jason felt tear stinging the back of his eyes but it wasn't from the pain of his cheek but because he really did mean what he said to Courtney. He did love her now he had ruined his chance with her.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When Courtney walked out to the dinner, she went to the docks. She sat on the bench and let the tears that she had been holding back fall. Damn that man. Damn all men. They're nothing but heartache any way. She thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Was it any good. Tell me. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Courtney did what she had to do for the last two days. She would wake up, get dressed, do what she had to do around the house, walk Roise, get changed, go to work, come home, take a shower, and go to sleep. She had came to accept that Jason had only used her to get over his wife. They most likely had big fight and he need comfort and she had been that. His little comfort object.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and went to answered it when she saw it was Carly. She pulled her best friend into a quick hug. "Hey." Courtney said.  
  
"Hey. I have been so worried about you. You looked really tried and sad."  
  
"I'm okay Carly just thinking about the past."  
  
"Look I need to ask you something. You and Jason were alone a couple days ago. Did he say anything about anything that might be bothering him."  
  
"Why?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Because everyday I have seen him since he looks like shit. Worst than you but not be much."  
  
"Thank you. I love you too."  
  
"No really. Something happened didn't it. Something happened here with you him."  
  
"NO!" Courtney said.  
  
"Do not lie to me."  
  
"Nothing...happened okay."  
  
"Yes something did."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"It had to be something for you both of you guys to be acting this way."  
  
"FINE CARLY YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW. HERE YOU GO! THAT BASTARD USED ME. HE SLEPT WITH ME WITHOUT TELLING ME HE WAS FUCKING MARRIED. THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED CARLY. THAT IS THE WHOLE TRUTH."  
  
"Oh Sweetie. Oh I am so sorry. I never thought it was something like that."  
  
"AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING WORSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE JACKASS." She said and her tears falling freely now.  
  
"Sweetie. I think he loves you too. In fact, I know he does. That is why he hasn't been back to his penthouse."  
  
"Oh Carly...I was just some women he slept with. He needed comfort and I was there and I was all over him so you know we both got what we wanted I guess."  
  
"Courtney.he has feelings for you. I know he does just believe in him."  
  
"I can't Carly. I can't. He lied to me, he used me, I used him."  
  
"Look you two need to talk. I am not talking to that asshole."  
  
"Please Court.I hate seeing my two best friends hurting like this."  
  
"Yeah well...Look I need to get some stuff done."  
  
"Yeah I understand. I will let you get to it. I love you Court and I want you to be happy."  
  
"I know and I love you too."  
  
"Okay well see you tonight."  
  
"Um.I was wondering if I could have today off?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye." Carly said as she walk out the door.  
  
"Bye." Courtney called after her.  
  
Courtney slumped onto the couch and threw the book that was on the table at the vase that she had first bought when she moved here. "Damn." Was all she said as she cried.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Jason was sitting at the bar of Jake's sipping on his Bud. He hated himself. He had went and saw Brenda and asked for a separation. She had cried and beg him to forgive her but he said that he couldn't take it anymore. He need to get away from her and that he loved her and always would but not like he was supposed to love a wife. She had finally agree to give him one. They had talked a little while longer. Remember some of their good time together. By time the conversation was over, they were both in tears and they had kissed and said good-bye to each other.  
  
"Hey Jase I think me and you need to talk."  
  
"What about Carly?" he said to the woman who had sat next to him at the bar.  
  
"About Courtney. She told me what happened."  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"You hurt her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How could you? Do you know what the poor girl went through?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"She has been hurt by every one she had ever loved and now you hurt her too. What were you thinking sleeping with her while you were married. Does Courtney look like some slut that does marry man every day."  
  
"Dammit Carly it wasn't like that, nothing like that."  
  
"Oh really then how was it?"  
  
"I fell in lover her too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love her. I am not sure how it happened but it did. I just got done talking to Brenda. We are getting a separation."  
  
"Oh Jase you know how much I despise that woman and how much I wish you would leave her. Are you sure you want to it so soon. I mean I love Courtney but are you ready to throw your marriage away."  
  
"That's not the only reason I am getting a separation. When I came home last week I saw her a Jax together."  
  
"That little bitch."  
  
"Yeah well I was in a bad place then I met Courtney. I wanted to hurt Brenda like she did me but than I fell in love with Courtney."  
  
"You should see her she looks like shit. She is angry with you."  
  
"I know. I want to work it out with her but I am afraid she will reject me."  
  
"Well you will never know until you see."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for. Get up off your ass and go get the women you love." With those last words Jason got up off the barstool and leaned over and gave Carly a hug and a kiss and left Jake's.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Courtney was in the middle of a dream when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and stumbled a little to the door. When she opened it, she thought it was part of her dream.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We need to talk."  
A/N: do you guys like this fic. Tell me. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Look Jason I really do not want to see you or talk to you right now." Courtney said as she tried to shut the door."  
  
"Court......please." Jason said as she tried to slam the door in his face but he put a foot in the door jam to stop her.  
  
He saw the rage, hurt, and tears in her eyes. "Do not...not call me Court. You do not have that right anymore. I do not want to see you. Hear your voice. Ever again."  
  
"Please Courtney let me try to explain." He pleaded.  
  
"Fine you have 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She pulled back the door and moved so he could enter. She went over to the couch and pointed to the chair. He went over and sat. He sighed and looked back at her.  
  
"Court.ney I was....am married to Brenda, at first it was going great but then Jax came back. They did everything together. Shopping, dancing, going out to dinner. I didn't like it but soon I got used to it. Then I went away. I had been gone three weeks. When I got in I saw her and Jax on my couch naked and wrapped in a blanket. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. I knew it was coming and I wasn't surprised. It hurt but I wasn't surprised. I love Brenda and always will but I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I wanted her to feel the pain I felt...so yes I did go look to get laid but while we were making love I fell in love with you. I didn't want to but it kind of crept up on me. When I did, I knew I didn't love Brenda as if a husband should. Today I asked her for a separation. I know I hurt you Courtney but I love you. I truly do."  
  
Courtney had tears in her eyes. "God Jason I love you too but do you think I am just going to forgive you?"  
  
"No. Courtney I know you aren't just going to forgive me but I want you to know that I love you."  
  
"Look Jason I think I need to think...I need to think about how I feel about you."  
  
"I understand Courtney and I'll wait."  
  
"Thank you Jason."  
  
"Courtney don't....don't thank me just tell me you love me again."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "I love you Jason."  
  
He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "Thank you." He went to the door and opened but paused and looked back at her. "Will you let me take you on a date tonight. Start fresh?"  
  
"You want to take me on a date."  
  
"Yes....so will you go?"  
  
"Um.....yeah I would like that."  
  
"Great um.....meet me at the Cellar around 8."  
  
"Sure...I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Jason."  
  
"Bye Court." With that, he left. She leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Lordy what am I going to do with that man?" she asked the ceiling.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Courtney walked down the stairs that led to the Cellar. Usually she walked down these stairs to go to work but This time she was walking down them to meet her date. Carly had only been too happy to let her off. That was when she saw him. He was wearing a pair of black pants, tan turtleneck and a pair of black boots. He looked gorgeous.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
That was when he saw her. She was wearing a red dress that had a dip that went between her breast and stopped right below them and it had no back. You could see her tattoo at the lower part of her back. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a light amount of make up on her. It looked perfect on her.  
  
He went up to her and greeted her with a light kiss on her lips. He took her small hand into his own and escorted her to their table. When he sat down the server came up.  
  
"Mr. Morgan what can I get you?"  
  
"A scotch on the rocks please."  
  
"Yes sir and you Ms. Matthew?"  
  
"Um...a long island ice tea please."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be right back with those drinks."  
  
"Thank you." They both said.  
  
Then the band started to play a slow song. Jason stood and walked towards her. "Ms. Matthews would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would love to Mr. Morgan."  
  
He helped her up and they walked onto the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms. They danced closely together.  
  
Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe  
  
He pulled even closer and put his chin on top of her head. He rubbed her bare back with his warm, rough hands.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
She moved her hands from his neck to his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his sweater.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason Only this sense of completion And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home  
  
They were dancing chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and heart to heart.  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
He pulled away and looked into her soft blue eyes. Full of love for the woman in arms. Love that her knew that would always be there for her. He put on hand in her hair and the other one on her cheek.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I've found you  
  
"I love you." He whispered and kissed her. Kisses full of soul, heart, and love. A deep passionate kiss. A kiss that sealed their fate together. A kiss that meant new beginning and new promises. A kiss that meant a future in love and happiness. A kiss that meant forever.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
A/N: Any good. Should I continue or should I end it here. Please tell me. Thank you for reading and please review. Love Ashley.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fic and the song belongs to Savage Garden 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Jason and Courtney were standing at her door. Neither of them really wanted to end the night. "Come in she whispered."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.....Jason I felt so good when you held me in your arms and I wan to feel like that again."  
  
"Courtney I don't want to rush, look where that got us last time."  
  
"I just want you to hold me. We don't have to do anything. I just want your arms around me while I fall asleep."  
  
"Okay I can do that."  
  
"Good now come in." she said with a smile. She pulled him into the loft and shut the door. "Sit down and I will go change."  
  
"Okay." He said as he watched her walk away. He pulled his sweater over his head so he was just in his slacks and wife beater. When she came out of the bathroom, wearing a silky slip kind of thing of a red color he nearly groaned. 'What I have gotten myself into?' he thought to himself. He already felt the stirring of a hard-on and he knew soon it would be visible through his pants.  
  
"So are you ready for bed?" She asked in a husky voice.  
  
This time he did groan. "You are wicked you do know that right."  
  
"Mr. Morgan I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I think you do."  
  
"Well maybe I do but Mr. Morgan you have to admit you do deserve it."  
  
"Maybe I do but did you have to punish me this way, couldn't you slap me around a little, but no you have to give me the worse punishment a woman could give a man."  
  
"Oh this is the worse punishment huh."  
  
"Yessssssss."  
  
"Oh I really don't think so, I think this would be." She pulled the nightgown over her head and showed him exactly what was under the little piece of silk. Nothing but a red thong.  
  
He knew at this moment he was visible though his pants. He breast were so full and so creamy, her stomach flat, her hips that curved just the right amount. The perfect body for him.  
  
"You little shedevil." He growled when he grabbed her and kissed her hard, she returned it. Just as rough, just as hard, just as good. "God you taste good." He said as he pulled away.  
  
"You do to. Now are you ready to do to bed?"  
  
He moved her hand down to his lap. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you are very ready big boy. Very ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke the next morning she was by his side, spooned against his chest with his arm around her waist. She turned to face him and saw that he was already awake.  
  
"Do you know you snore?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"No I do not." She said with a blush.  
  
"Oh yes you do Ms. Matthews. It is very cute."  
  
Her blush deepened and she hit his chest. "So...." she said as she sat up and put her feet on the floor "what do you want for breakfast?" she asked  
  
"You." Was all he said.  
  
"You are a bad boy Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Then come back here and be my bad girl Ms. Matthews."  
  
She laughed and stood up. "I would love to but I need to meet Carly at noon for lunch and shopping."  
  
"Well that gives us......" he looks at the clock and see that it is already 10:56 "damn we slept late."  
  
"Yes we did but we also were up until dawn."  
  
"True. I have to meet Sonny 11:30."  
  
"Then I suggest you get up and put some cloths on if you want breakfast."  
  
"Okay but I need you to do one thing for."  
  
"What's that baby?"  
  
"Put some cloths on or we both might miss our meetings."  
  
She laughed and pulled her robe on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She saw Carly sitting at the table when she walked into Kelly's. Carly was her best friend. She knew more about her then even Sonny and Sonny had known her almost all her life. She respected Carly and Carly respected her. They had become fast friends.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." The darker blonde greeted.  
  
"Hey Carly."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am feeling great. I am so happy."  
  
"I bet you are. Alicia and Tamara told me the saw you and Jason together last night and then the guards Steve and Maurice told me that they saw you guys leave together in the limo."  
  
She blushed "Yeah. We went back to the loft."  
  
"Oh you know what I am so happy. You and Jason are perfect for each other."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Then there only two question left to ask. Will Sonny be okay with this and does Jason want this."  
  
"To answer your first question I know my husband and he will be happy for you and Jason......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No Jason I do not want you dating Courtney. She is enough danger being close to me and Carly and if she went out with you she will be in ten time sthe danger." Sonny told Jason after Jason had told him that he and Courtney were seeing each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"and secondly I am sure Jason wants this I can see it his eyes." Carly finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sonny I protect you, Michael, and Carly I think I can protect Courtney."  
  
"Dammit Jason your married to Brenda."  
  
"I am separated from her." He pointed out.  
  
"So you are going to rush into a relationship with Courtney because you're on the rebound."  
  
"I'm not on the rebound. I asked her for the separation not the other way around."  
  
"Still you should not date her."  
  
"Sonny I have to."  
  
"Jason you don't have to do anything."  
  
"Yes I do I have to be with her because I love her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope your right Carly because I have already fallen love with him." Courtney said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Tell me what you thought. Did it suck or was it good. Thank you. Love Ashley. Please R/R. 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Okay I am getting sick of all you Liason nuts. Do you see any chance of them getting back together? For god sakes, she slept with another man and Courtney is a lot smarter and tougher. Liz broke up with Jason not the other way around. She couldn't handle his life style and I have been hearing many bad things about Courtney. Liz deserves them more then Court does for god sakes. All Liz does is whine and whine. Jason and Courtney are getting married in the fall. GET THAT, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. Jason needs some on strong, like Courtney not week and at least Courtney looks like a woman not a damn tweleve year old, my little sister looks more like a woman then she does. Please just learn that they are not getting back together. He never even said I love you to her, so there. He has said to Courtney so many times. Please just learn to except Journey and forget damn Liason. And Grace I am begging you please stay here.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Sonny I protect you, Michael, and Carly I think I can protect Courtney."  
  
"Dammit Jason your married to Brenda."  
  
"I am separated from her," he pointed out.  
  
"So you are going to rush into a relationship with Courtney because you're on the rebound."  
  
"I'm not on the rebound. I asked her for the separation not the other way around."  
  
"Still you should not date her," Sonny said tautly.  
  
"Sonny I have to."  
  
"Jason you don't have to do anything."  
  
"Yes I do I have to be with her because I love her."  
  
"But if you really love her you will know that you'll stay away from her to protect her, Dammit Jason she's been hurt enough she does not need anymore pain." Sonny said. He loved his two best friends but they could not be together. He turned, not being able to stand to look at his friend with all the pain in his eyes. 'God why did they have to fall for each other' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sonny, if I tell her that I can not be with her, that might hurt her too. You should know how it is. How do you think Carly would feel if you left her because you thought it wasn't safe for her and Michael," Jason asked, he knew Courtney loved him. Even if she hadn't said it. He knew by the way she looked at him, like he was the best guy in the world. The way she touched him, that gentle touch that sent shock waves through his body. The way...... Sonny broke into his thoughts.  
  
"She would be fine, she has you," he said in a bitter tone  
  
"What?" Jason asked him. He was confused. It sounded like Sonny was jealous of his and Carly relationship.  
  
"Nothing sorry."  
  
"No no we are not going to just leave that unsaid. Are you mad about me and Carly friendship"  
  
"Look I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then how Sonny, I stepped aside for you. I let you have my son and at the time the love of my life. Sonny I stepped aside. Don't you think you could do the same for me. Let me be happy for once."  
  
"Do not throw that in my face!" Sonny said loudly.  
  
"Then do not fucking throw the one friendship that I know will be there in my face. I thought you were my best friend to, but I see I am just like Marco or Johnny. You do not give a damn if I'm happy, just as long as I stay with from the women, you love but I love them too. I will not leave them alone," Jason said getting right into Sonny's face.  
  
"Here's the deal Jason, it's either me and your job or Courtney and Carly."  
  
"So I see it's you want me to choose between the man I thought as a father, and brother or the love of my life and my best friend," he said  
  
"Yep, pick."  
  
"You know what Sonny, fuck you and at this moment not that hard of a choice, I quit." Jason said as he left the penthouse and slammed the door. Johnny who had the door duty today looked at Jason. He had never seen Mr. Morgan so angry since the entire time he had known him. Jason stepped into the elevator and pushed the lobby button. He leaned back against the wall and hung his head. "I hope she loves me." Jason said on a sigh.  
  
In penthouse 4 Sonny poured another scotch and looked at it, he threw it out the wall. 'Damn Jason. Damn him to hell.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you think we should change the fabric in the booths from velvet to silk?" Carly asked Courtney. They were discussing what changes that would do good in the Cellar.  
  
"Yeah, I mean what's more sexy the velvet, silk." Courtney laughed, remembering what had happen last night.  
  
Just as they were talking, Brenda walked in. She looked over at the woman that was sitting with Carly laughing. She had long blonde hair, not to skinny but not fat. She had curves. 'That was unlike Jason type.' Brenda thought. 'I guess I should go meet, the woman who stole my husband away.' Brenda walked over there and looked at Carly. "Hello Carly. How are you?" Brenda said  
  
"Hello Brenda, I am doing just fine. This is my best lady friend Courtney Matthews."  
  
"Oh so this is slut that stole my husband away from me."  
  
Carly was about to jump to Courtney defense when she saw Courtney get out of her chair, she saw no need to.  
  
"Oh so I am slut am I. I really don't think so you lying cheat no good hussy, I wasn't the one who my husband found on a couch with not a stitch of clothing on in the arms of another man now was I."  
  
"No you just stole one away."  
  
"Oh please it wasn't like he was going to leave your skinny big mouth anyway." Courtney told the woman.  
  
Brenda raised her hand and slapped Courtney. Courtney look shocked at the touch but turned back to look at the bitch. Carly was already on her feet ready to pounce but Courtney waved her to sit back down. Courtney grabbed the woman by the hair and dragged her to against the wall and pinned her there with her arm against the throat. "Look honey I do not know who in the hell you think you are but let me tell you this. I came from Brooklyn and I am one tough bitch so if I was you I would walk that skinny ass at the door and do not try to talk to me or anyone I care about or this will not be as bad as you get. You get me?" she let Brenda go and the bitch slid to the floor. She walked back to where Carly was sitting. "I am ready to go Carly. We can finish lunch at the loft or your place."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Carly said and they picked up her things. The walked by the door but before Carly walked out she stooped down. "Hey Bren your hair is a little messy. That not a good look for you. Oh and when Courtney was talking about what she would do to you that will not be as half as bad as what I do to you if you come near Jason or Sonny. Trust me," she stood up and followed Courtney.  
  
Brenda tried to get up. "Oh you wait blondey I'll get you and Carly back. Then I'll have Jason, Sonny and Jax."  
  
A/N: Sorry to you Brenda fans. I think Vanessa is a great actress but hate Brenda. I hope I liked this chapter. Please review. Love, Ashley. 


End file.
